deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Seventh ARB
Re: Sure I can help you out with your voting problem. If you want to use a poll, you can use the Poll template, however it's pretty much a double edge sword as you may get a shit ton of anon votes that can ruin the balance, it's best if you use the poll as mean to a tie-breaker instead of the actual voting part. Now the best way to do votes is via comments, Have the voters give out a well thought out reason (at least 4-5 sentences long) on why so and so will win and count it as a full vote, anything that's lazily written or is extremly bias should be counted as a half vote. A name is just no vote period. It's as simple as that If there's anything else you need help on give me a holla 16:41, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot... Seventh ARB (talk) 09:36, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Dear Seventh ARB, My name is Rocker1600. I was looking at your Naruto vs. Ichigo page and I wanted to ask you something. What version of Ichigo will be the one you're placing in this fight (I'm refering to the three main ones: pre-Dangai, Dangai, or post Fullbringcurent)? The reason I ask is that there are some abilities that Ichigo may or may not be able to use depending on this; I placed a list of those abilities as well as a lost of abilities and equipment he shouldn't use or have regardless of which form you use (due to various reasons). May or May Not (The form(s) of Ichigo that cannot use an indiviual ability will be written in Parentheses along with the reasons): - Shikai (Dangai; he wasn't seen using it in this form and you might have to use original concepts for this which I'm sure is a bug no-no on this site) - Hollowfication (Dangai & and Post-Fullbring; same as the reason stated for his Shikai in his Dangai form) - Blut (Pre-Dangai & Dangai; this is the only thing under Other Abilities, period, so I'll refer to it by it's name. Since he didn't unlock Blut until just before his fight with Juha Bach he didn't have it available to him in the two aforementioned forms) Should Not Use/Have: - Protective Charm (it was meant to protect Kon and, in addition, Ichigo himself has not used this charm once) - Asauchi (he only used it in his first battle with his Inner Hollow and only because Zangetsu wanted to test Ichigo to see if he was worthy of wielding him; he hasn't used it outside of his spiritual state and he hasn't even used one there since that time) - Fullbring (the Fullbring itself was not available to any of the three forms I've mentioned Ichigo only had his shinigami powers enhanced by the residual amounts of power that he retained from his Fullbring and not the actual Fullbring itself and if he were to use his Fullbring when he had it which case his shinigami abilities are off the table as he had regained them at that time he would blearly be outmatched) Anyways good luck with writng this battle and I hope to see it soon. Regards, Rocker1600